towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Hour of Shadows Kapitel 3; "Traitor! We see You"
„Custos ad Noctis“ E'in jeder kennt die Geschichten über die Welt des Lichts und die Welt der Schatten. Und die meisten meinen das dies nur Märchen sind um andere zu erschrecken oder ihnen Alpträume zu bereiten. Doch ist dieser Alptraum nur eine verkannte Realität welche niemand wahr haben will. Genauso wie den Tatbestand das die Welt des Lichts und die Welt des Schattens eins sind und es nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt ankommt. Die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, so wie manche es nennen, ist das was uns am Leben hält. Es stärkt uns, zeigt uns die Gefahren und gibt uns relativen Schutz vor dem Bösen was in der Dunkelheit lauert. Doch manchmal gibt es Kräfte die dem Schatten der Nacht ein Gesicht verleihen. Diese Schatten gab es auf jeder Welt, auf jedem Planeten und in allen Epochen. Und immer gab es ausgewählte Geschöpfe die dafür ausgesehen waren, sich diesen Schatten zu stellen. Jede Epoche hatte ihren Namen für diese wenigen Krieger die sich zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit bewegten. Heute nennen sie uns „die Wächter der Nacht“ oder „Hüter des Gleichgewichtes“ und jene die unsere Aufgabe nicht verstehen; '„Praedatoren“ "Traitor! We see You" D'ie sechs Freunde saßen im Pool des kleinen Hotels in dem sie sich eingemietet hatten. In der Mitte des Beckens schwamm ein Tablett in Form eines Schiffes auf dem die Weingläser standen. Sie alle waren so gut gelaunt wie lange nicht mehr. Bisher hatte ihr Plan weit gehend ohne nennenswerte Änderungen umgesetzt werden können. Nur Mandy verzog zwischen durch mal das Gesicht wenn sie bis zum Hals ins Wasser glitt. „Ist das eine der Nebenwirkungen von diesen X4P12?“ wollte Preston wissen und runzelte die Stirn. Mandy nickte gequält, „das Zeug verursacht ein unangenehmes Jucken auf der Haut.“ „Ach so,“ bemerkte Juliane und überlegte kurz, „du hattest deine Brustwarzen damit benetzt das dieser Polizist das Zeug aufnimmt?“ „Ja,“ grummelte die Agori zähne knirschend, „und das tue ich so schnell nicht wieder!“ William Furno nahm das kleine Fläschchen und las die Rezeptur. „Wow!“ staunte der Agori, „das ist eine Atombombe in Tropfenform!“ Mandy nickte wieder nur gequält. „Mit diesem X4P12 kann man echt fiele Sachen machen,“ stellte Furno fest, „verändern und vortäuschen von Gefühlen, kurzfristiges Auslöschen aller Erinnerungen und gezieltes manipulieren der Nerven.“ „Kein Wunder das wir deswegen einen Lehrgang besuchen mussten,“ räumte Nathan ein, „echt hartes Zeug!“ „Was genau hast du jetzt mit dem Polizisten gemacht?“ hakte Natalie nach. „Ich benetzte meine Brustwarzen mit diesem X4P12 damit der Agori aus der Polizeiwache sie auf einem dir bekanntem Weg aufnahm,“ erklärte Mandy ein weiteres mal, „nach etwa drei Minuten begann das Zeug zu wirken und der Rest spielte sich dann in seinem Kopf ab.“ „Klasse,“ stimmte die Agori zu, „so denkt der arme Hund nun er hätte die Nacht des Jahrhunderts hinter sich und das nur wegen dieser Droge.“ „So ungefähr,“ erwiderte Breez, „der gezielte Einsatz von Rauschmitteln, aus dem Handbuch der Manipulation und Informationsbeschaffung.“ „Mal was anderes,“ mischte sich Nathan ein, „wo geht unsere Jagd weiter?“ William und Preston zuckten mit den Schultern. „'''D'iese Mistkäfer wollten nach Roxtus,“ erinnerte sich Preston, „die Flucht war bestimmt nicht der einzige Grund.“ „Die Wing Coon Sekte wurde dort gegründet,“ bemerkte Juliane und nippte an ihrem Glas Wein, „vielleicht haben sie dort so etwas wie einen geheimen Ort wo sie Rituale abhalten oder sich zu Versammlungen treffen.“ „Gut möglich,“ sprach William und grub weiter in seinen Erinnerungen, „da war doch noch was mit dem Eintrag aus der planetarischen Bürgerverwaltung.“ „Stimmt,“ fiel es Mandy ein die wieder das Gesicht verzog, „der Rechtsanwalt der Sekte hatte sein Büro in Roxtus.“ „Dann sollten wir diesem Anwalt mal einen Besuch abstatten,“ schlug Nathan vor, „vielleicht betreibt er ja noch seine Kanzlei.“ „Wie viele Fläschchen von diesem X4P12 hast du noch?“ wollte Natalie wissen, „der nette Herr Anwalt wird unsere Fragen wohl nicht freiwillig beantworten.“ „Genug,“ nörgelte Mandy, „aber diesmal müssen wir ihm das Zeug anders einflößen.“ „Ja, ich habe da auch schon so eine Idee,“ grinste Juliane und zeigte auf die noch geschlossene Flasche Wein, „damit bekommen wir die nötige Menge X4P12 in seinen Körper!“ „Manchmal kannst du echt gemein sein,“ lachte Preston gehässig, „wie kannst du das bloß dem armen Wein antun?!“ Die sechs Agori stiegen aus dem Wasser und trockneten sich ab. Am frühen Morgen fuhren sie wieder aus dem Städtchen. Am Mittag des nächsten Tages erreichten sie Roxtus City. Und zu ihrer angenehmen Überraschung schien der Anwalt noch immer tätig zu sein und seine Kanzlei auch nicht verlegt zu haben. „Mandy und Juliane suchen uns eine Unterkunft,“ schlug Furno vor, „und präparieren unser Geschenk.“ „Natalie und ich schauen uns mal ein bisschen hier um,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „Nathan und du besorgen uns einen Termin bei unserem Anwalt.“ „Einverstanden,“ ging es reihum, „dann mal bis später.“ Die sechs Praedatoren trennten sich und jeder ging seiner Aufgabe nach. Am späten Abend trafen sie sich wieder. „Alles im Kasten?“ erkundigte sich Nathan, „bei uns ist alles klar.“ „Die Unterkunft ist gemietet,“ bestätigten Surge und Nex, „das Geschenk werden wir gleich in der Küche etwas verfeinern.“ „Und wir haben das hier mit gebracht,“ lächelte Furno finster, „die Mistkäfer wollen übermorgen in der Kirche eine Taufe abhalten.“ „Und der Kirchplatz ist ein optimaler Ort diese Bastarde zu erledigen,“ erklärte Breez gehässig grinsend, „er bietet wunderbare taktische Optionen.“Fortsetzung hier.'' '''''Nachwort: Der Anwalt ging die Notizen seiner Sekretärin durch und staunte nicht schlecht. Ein reiches Ehepaar aus Atero wollte sich am Morgen um drei Uhr mit ihm treffen. Das die Agori von so weit her kamen erfreute den Anwalt. Ein Zeichen das er Bekannt war. Und dann noch reiche Kundschaft, das musste schon etwas heißen. „Dann werde ich diese Nacht ja gut schlafen,“ lachte er leise und schloss die Tür der Kanzlei ab, „ich sehe schon das Honorar auf meinem Konto.“ Kapitel 1: '“Anwaltsbesuch“'' ''D'er Agori im Designeranzug wartete hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf die potenziellen Klienten. Im großen und ganzen fühlte er sich wohl. Doch was wenn sie sich nicht für ihn entscheiden würden? Keine Zustimmung bedeutete kein Honorar. Das war dem Anwalt klar und deshalb durfte er jetzt keinen Fehler machen. Es klopfte an der Tür und der Agori schickte seine Sekretärin diese für die noble Kundschaft zu öffnen. Ein vornehm gekleideter Agori trat in das Büro und an seiner Seite eine hübsche Frau in einem eleganten Kleid. „Bitte treten sie ein,“ begrüßte die Sekretärin und ihr Gesicht wirkte auf einmal angespannt, „schön sie begrüßen zu dürfen.“ Das wohlhabende Paar erwiderte den Gruß und trat auf den Schreibtisch zu. „Herzlich willkommen in meiner Kanzlei,“ begann der Anwalt, „es ist mir eine Ehre ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“ „Wir haben gehört sie seien einer der besten Anwälte die auf Bara Magna zu finden sind,“ sprach der Agori im Designeranzug mit ernstem Gesicht, „und für unseren Fall brauchen wir einen echten Fachmann!“ „Dann sind sie bei mir an der richtigen Adresse,“ versicherte der Anwalt zuversichtlich, „kein Fall ist für mich zu schwierig.“ Die Sekretärin jedoch wurde immer nervöser. Die Agori wusste nicht warum doch irgend etwas machte ihr Angst. Und diese Frau in dem eleganten Kleid schien dies bemerkt zu haben. „Bitte verzeihen sie mich einen Moment,“ sprach sie zu dem Anwalt bevor sie wieder zu ihrem Gatten blickte, „entschuldige bitte aber ich muss mal kurz jemanden anrufen.“ „Geht in Ordnung,“ entgegnete der Agori im Designeranzug, „ich setze das Gespräch mit unserem Anwalt weiter fort.“ Die Sekretärin lauschte dem Gespräch angespannt und sog Wort für Wort auf. Die Agori in dem eleganten Kleid kam wieder zurück und nahm neben ihrem Gatten platz. Das Gespräch nahm seinen üblichen Lauf und die Sekretärin fühlte sich von ihren Gefühlen getäuscht. Keine unangenehmen Fragen nur irgend welche Dinge um eine Versicherung. Das Telefon im Büro klingelte und der Anwalt griff zum Hörer, „einen Moment bitte, nach dem Telefonat setzten wir das Gespräch fort.“ Das wohlhabend Paar nickte. „Was gibt es das sie mich während einer Besprechung stören müssen?“ fragte der Anwalt ungeduldig, „hoffentlich was wichtiges!“ „Oh, ach so,“ fuhr er fort, „ja ich sag ihr Bescheid.“ „Frau Danson, ihr Roller ist umgefallen,“ sprach der Agori hinter dem Scheibtisch, „kümmern sie sich bitte darum!“ Verärgert eilte die Sekretärin aus dem Büro. Jetzt konnte sie dem Gespräch des Anwaltes nicht mehr folgen und vielleicht fiel gerade jetzt eine unangenehme Frage. Auf dem Platz vor der Kanzlei richtete die Agori den Roller wieder auf und untersuchte ihn auf Kratzer. Zum Glück nur ein kleiner fast unauffälliger. Von einer Sekunde auf die Nächste fühlte sich die Sekretärin wieder unwohl. N'och viel schlimmer, sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Ihre Augen wanderten zum Eingang und zu ihrem Pech standen dort zwei Agori und unterhielten sich. Frau Danson kannte fast alle Bewohner von Roxtus aber diese zwei nicht. Urlauber und auf jedem Fall Fremde. Und diese kamen ihr näher langsam aber sicher. Die Sekretärin hörte das lockere Gespräch über das aktuelle Sportereignis und hoffte sich rasch an den beiden Urlaubern vorbei drängeln zu können. Doch Fehlanzeige, die beiden Agori sahen sie jetzt an. „Hast du schon von dem brutalen Mord gehört?“ fragte einer der Männer und kam vom morgigen Kohliispiel ab, „den von dieser Mimi?“ „Ja, davon habe ich gelesen,“ erwiderte der andere Agori, „und dann noch von diesem Hadog.“ „Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht verlesen hatte,“ bemerkte der andere Agori wieder, „sollen beide Opfer sogar verheiratet gewesen sein!“ „Alles in Ordnung Miss?!“ fragte der eine Agori und winkte freundlich, „wussten sie das denn nicht?!“ Das Herz der Sekretärin raste und sie begann zu laufen, dann zu rennen. Schneller und schneller. Mimi und Hadog waren einem Mord zum Opfer gefallen, das musste sie jemandem Mitteilen. Frau Danson hatte das Paar persönlich gekannt und nun waren sie ermordet worden. Die Beine schmerzten bereits doch die Agori rannte weiter. Sie weinte immer Stärker als das schreckliche Gewissen sie erfasste. Ihre kleine Wohnung kam immer näher und hastig schloss sie die Tür auf. Hastig warf die Sekretärin die Tür zu und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Sie wählte eine Nummer und nahm den Hörer ab, „Maggi hier, bitte geh dran!“ Das Telefon tutete doch nichts passierte. Die Agori wählte eine andere Nummer, „Maggi hier, bitte geh dran!“ Und wieder das gleiche tuten. „Die Leitung ist gekappt,“ fuhr es der Sekretärin durch Mark und Bein, „jemand hat sich an meinem Telefon zu schaffen gemacht!“ „Mein Handy!“ entglitt es ihr und ein Fünkchen Hoffnung keimte auf, „das geheime Handy für einen Notfall!“ Die Agori verließ das Wohnzimmer und suchte ihr Schlafzimmer auf. „Suchen sie das hier?“ fragte eine Männerstimme finster, „eine interessante Nummernliste haben sie da!“ Maggi drehte sich um und ein Agori stellte sich zwischen ihr und die Tür. „Wer sind sie?“ stammelte die Sekretärin ängstlich, „ein irrer Perverser?!“ „Nein, ich bin jemand schlimmeres!“ sprach der Agori und grinste hinterhältig, „ich habe eine Nachricht für sie.“ „Ich will sie gar nicht wissen!“ stammelte Maggi und drückte ihre Hand auf ihre Brust, „verschwinden sie oder ich,....“ „Oder sie werden was?“ bemerkte der Agori und schob das Händy in die Hosentasche, „die Polizei anrufen?“ Die Sekretärin sammelte ihren Mut zusammen und zog ihr Messer aus der Handtasche, „oder ich werde sie töten!“ „Mit diesem Spielzeug wollen sie mich töten?!“ grinste der Agori abwertend, „sie haben echt Humor!“ Maggi schritt vor und stach zu doch verfehlte sie den Fremden. Dieser packte sie am Arm und verdrehte ihn so schnell das die Knochen knackten und die Agori das Messer fallen ließ. „Das war ein Fehler,“ sprach der Fremde mit einer emotionslosen Ruhe, „wir wissen was ihr vorhabt und werden es nicht zulassen!“ '''D'er Agori stieß Maggi in ihr Bett und drückte ihr ein Kissen auf den Mund. Die Sekretärin wollte Schreine doch das Kissen erstickte diesen. Die entsetzen Augen weiteten sich als die Agori die Klinge erblickte die aus einer Halterung unter dem Handgelenk des Fremden sprang. „Ihr wollt die alte Prophezeiung war werden lassen,“ sprach der Fremde mit harter und entschlossener Stimme, „doch wir können nicht zulassen das ihr das Werk von vielen Generationen vernichtet!“ Maggi zitterte als der Schmerz immer schlimmer wurde. Sie spürte jeden Millimeter der Klinge. Sie fühlte die Wärme des Blutes das ihre Bluse durchtränkte. Sie schrie in das Kissen und mit dem Nachlassen ihrer Kräfte versagte ihre Stimme. Der Anwalt klappte die Mappe zu und lächelte zufrieden, „dann denken sie in Ruhe über mein Angebot nach und kommen morgen wieder vorbei.“ Die Agori verabschiedeten sich und der Anwalt ging zum Pförtner. „Ist Frau Danson gegangen?“ fragte er neugierig, „sie wollte doch nur ihren Roller wieder aufstellen.“ „Ich habe sie gesehen wie sie das auch tat,“ meinte der Fördner und überlegte kurz, „dann kamen zwei Urlauber und sahen sich das Gebäude an, in dem Moment lief Frau Danson einfach weg.“ „Ich verstehe diese Frau einfach nicht mehr,“ grummelte der Anwalt sauer, „morgen kann sie sich ihre Kündigung abholen!“ Gerade als der Agori wieder in sein Büro zurück gehen wollte bremste eine zornige Stimme ihn aus. „Herr Dondalfo!“ fauchte eine ältere Agori und zog den Anwalt aus der Kanzlei heraus, „mit wem haben sie gesprochen?“ „Was ist den mit ihnen los?“ konterte der Agori jetzt richtig zornig, „Frau Mastroni geht es ihnen noch gut oder was?!“ „Das sagt hier der richte!“ fauchte die alte Agori wütend, „kommen sie mit, aber schnell sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!“ Das Haus war bereits mit Flatterband abgesperrt und erste Polizisten begannen mit der Spurensicherung. „Kommen sie mit!“ wiederholte die alte Agori sauer und gleichzeitig auch betroffen. „Was ist denn,...“ schluckte der Anwalt als er seine Sekretärin in dem Bett liegen sah, „wer hat das getan?!“ Der Agori konnte nicht mehr länger hin sehen, die leblose Maggi, die blutrote Bluse und das mit Blut durchtränkte Bett. „Mit wem haben sie die letzten Tage gesprochen?“ wiederholte die alte Agori verbittert, „dies wäre nicht das erste Opfer!“ Wieder in seinem Büro kam der Agori etwas zur Ruhe. „Wie fiele Opfer gab es genau?“ erkundigte er sich bei einem Becher heißem und starkem Kaffee. „Genau Vierundzwanzig,“ antwortete Frau Mastroni betrübt, „und sie sind der einzige der unsere Mitglieder kennt!“ „Ich wurde von niemandem über euren Sekte ausgefragt,“ versicherte der Anwalt genervt und etwas verwirrt, „aber haben sie schon mal daran gedacht, dass der oder die Täter eines eurer Gebetsbücher gefunden haben könnte?“ „Das wäre dann wohl die einzige Alternative,“ weinte die alte Agori, „es tut mir leid sie so belastet zu haben.“ „Es war ein Fehler,“ brummte der Anwalt wütend, „damals für euch gearbeitet zu haben!“ „Das hat mich fast meinen guten Ruf gekostet,“ fuhr der Agori zornig fort, „und nun schwebe ich durch euch in Lebensgefahr!“'' Kapitel 2: '“Der Morgen danach.“ D'ondalfo beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken die zwei Klienten gewinnen zu können. Es ließ ihn die Fragen durch die Beamten der Kripo Roxtus vergessen und auch das Getue von dieser Frau Mastroni. Nur das Bild von Maggis Leiche nagte an ihm herum. Das seine Sekretärin Mitglied der Sekte war, das hatte er gewusst und bis gestern war es ihm egal gewesen. Doch wenn das Stimmte das ein oder mehre Mörder Jagd auf die Sektenmitglieder machte, schwebte nun auch er in akuter Lebensgefahr. Ich bin kein Mitglied dieser blöden Sekte, beruhigte er sich immer wieder. Aber wenn der oder die Mörder wissen wer zu der Sekte gehört, fuhr es ihm wieder durch den Kopf, könnten sie auch wissen das er für diese gearbeitet hatte. Und somit schwebte er mit in Lebensgefahr. Mit sehr viel Mühe verbarg er seine innere Unruhe um mit dem wohlhabenden Paar den Vertrag fertig zu machen. „Schön, das wir zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen sind,“ begrüßte der Anwalt die Unterschriften unter dem Text, „auf gute Zusammenarbeit!“ „Was halten sie von einem Glas Wein?“ bemerkte der Agori im Designeranzug, „zur Feier des Tages!“ „Wo ist denn ihre Sekretärin?“ wollte die Frau neugierig wissen, „möchte sie denn nicht mitfeiern?“ „Nein, sie feierte,...wird,..wird nie, wieder feiern,“ entglitt es dem Anwalt und ihm wurde wieder mulmig, „sie ist,...ach vergessen sie es einfach.“ Nach drei Gläsern Wein hatte Dondalfo das Gefühl als ob sich um ihn herum alles Drehte. Doch die Stimmen vernahm er noch ganz deutlich. So entging ihm das sich das wohlhabende Paar eine Tablette in ihren Weinglas taten bevor sie es leerten. Er trank noch ein Glas Wein und die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm völlig. „Würden sie uns die Unterlagen über ihre Arbeit mit der Wing Coon Sekte kopieren?“ hörte er eine Stimme freundlich, „ich bitte sie ganz höflich.“ „Ja, sie sind im Regal rechts neben dem Schreibtisch,“ antwortete der Anwalt und begriff nicht warum er es gesagt hatte, „der Kopierer ist hinter dem Schrank.“ „Warum hat sich die Sekte aufgelöst und brauchte dafür auch noch einen Anwalt?“ fragte die Stimme im Kopf, „ach seien so nett und sagen sie es uns.“ „Es steht nicht in den Akten,“ sprach der Anwalt monoton und wie benommen, „es war eine Frage um weitere Besitzansprüche im Falle einer späteren Neugründung.“ Dann wurde es um Dondalfo schwarz. „Oh, mein Schädel!“ jammerte der Anwalt und fasste sich an die Stirn, „ich vertrage wohl keinen Wein mehr!“ „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte der Pförtner freundlich, „kann ich ihnen irgend wie helfen?“ „Ist schon gut,“ murmelte der Anwalt benommen von seinen Kopfschmerzen, „außer dem Loch in meiner Erinnerung und den Kopfschmerzen geht es mir so weit ganz gut.“ Der Anwalt verließ sein Büro und die Kanzlei. Während er langsam die Straße entlang zu seiner Villa fuhr, raufte er alle Erinnerungen zusammen. Da gab es den Mord an Maggi, das Rumgetue von Frau Mastroni und den Vertrag. Aber ab da ein verschwommenes Nichts. I'''n dem Ferienhaus lagen die sechs Präedatoren auf dem Boden um die kompletten Prozessakten herum. „Besitzansprüche im Falle einer Neugründung?“ überlegte Preston angestrengt, „aber wenn eine bevor stände wüssten wir es!“ „Nein,“ warf Furno ein, „nicht wenn es keine Neugründung im wortwörtlichen Sinne ist.“ „Auf was möchtest du hinaus?“ fragte Nathan Evo und sah seinen Kumpel an, „an was denkst du genau?“ „Warum sollten die Mitglieder einer Sekte ein Kind in einer fremden Kirche,“ meinte William mit überzeugendem Ton, „im Namen eines fremden Glaubens taufen lassen?“ „Das wirft mir schon so einige Fragen auf,“ beendete er zuversichtlich, „und der Hintergrund einer anderen Form der Neugründung passt da irgend wie.“ „Gut,“ begann Natalie Breez und zog ein Blatt zu sich, „fangen wir mal an.“ „Zu einer Taufe gehören immer der oder die, welche es zu taufen gilt,“ sprach die Präedatorin, „dessen oder deren Eltern und ein Pate.“ „Kurz um mindestens zwei und wenn der Pate ein guter Freund ist eine dritte Familie.“ ergänzte die Agori, „am Ende sind sie symbolisch durch den oder die getaufte vereint.“ „Ja, mir kommt jetzt auch eine Idee,“ überlegte Juliane und ihre Augen funkelten, „was wäre wenn die drei Familien für die verbogenen Sektenmitglieder stehen?“ „Dem gingen aber etliche Hochzeiten voraus,“ überlegte Mandy mit gerunzelter Stirn, „das fiele nicht einmal auf, sofern sie nur standesamtlich abgehalten worden wären.“ „Dem gehen wir später nach,“ schlug Nathan vor, „genauso eventuellen Besitzansprüchen.“ „Aber zunächst vereiteln wir diese Taufe heute Abend,“ beendete der Präedator, „denn ohne Taufe keine Vereinigung und ohne Vereinigung keine Besitzansprüche!“ „Ja, erst machen wir diese Mistkäfer fertig,“ bemerkte Furno zufrieden, „dann haben wir erstmal genug Zeit um die Besitzansprüche zu ermitteln.“ „Und wer prüft eventuelle Hochzeiten bei den Standesämtern?“ wollte Juliane Nex wissen, „das könnte man immer wieder neben her machen.“ „Das besprechen wir später,“ lächelte Preston und stand auf, „jetzt stören wir erstmal eine Taufe!“ Die Gruppe packte ihre sieben Sachen und verließ das Ferienhaus. Der historische Stadtkern mit seiner Kathedrale lag im Herzen von Roxtus City. Die Fahrt dauerte etwa eine Stunde und als die Kirchenglocke zur Mittagsstunde schlug erreichten die sechs Agori den Kirchenplatz. „Was haben wir euch gesagt,“ lächelte Natalie mit einem strahlenden Gesicht, „ein Kreis aus Häusern mit Balkonen.“ „Nur drei Wege auf den Platz,“ ergänzte Furno, „optimale strategische Voraussetzungen!“ „Ihr habt recht,“ stimmten Preston und Evo zu, „mit diesen Grundlagen kann man arbeiten.“ „Die Taufe beginnt um achtzehn Uhr,“ erinnerte sich Mandy, „jetzt ist es dreizehn Uhr.“ „Das heißt fünf Stunden um eine geeignet Position zu finden,“ übernahm Preston das Wort, „aus meiner Sicht genug Zeit.“ „Dann mal an die Arbeit!“ lächelte William Furno, „lassen wir es noch mal krachen!“ „Jo,“ machte es die Runde, „lassen wir es noch mal Krachen!“ Die Präedatoren lösten sich aus der Gruppe und mischten sich unter die Leute auf dem Platz. Julia Nex wählte das alte Rathaus aus. Vom großen Runden Fenster in der Mitte des Bauwerks konnte man genau auf den Haupteingang der Kathedrale blicken. Sowie auf die Zufahrtsstraßen links und rechts. Eine wirklich gute Position für einen geübten Scharfschützen. Und guten schießen lag der jungen Frau im Blut. Preston Stormer wählte ein leerstehendes Haus direkt neben dem rechten Nebeneingang des Gotteshauses. Von der Tür zu dem Fenster aus dem er schießen wollte waren es nur wenige acht bis zwölf Meter. Zumal er auch noch die Hauptzufahrt auf dem Platz einsehen und notfalls unter Beschuss nehmen konnte. ''M'andy schlich in die Kathedrale und suchte sich einige Kleider aus der Kammer hinter der Orgel. Rasch legte sie ihre Rüstung an und zog über diese die Kutte einer Nonne. Durch die breite Kapuze war das Headset praktisch nicht mehr zu sehen. Nun suchte sie sich einen Platz in den hinteren Bänken. So das sie einen freien Blick zum Altar hatte und gleichzeitig durch den Schatten einer Säule versteckt war. William Furno, Natalie Breez und Nathan Evo verschwanden in einem leerstehenden Ladenlokal. In einem der hinteren Zimmer legten auch sie ihre Rüstungen an, verzichteten aber auf ihre Helme und Headsets. Über die Rüstungen zogen sie eine breit geschnittene Jeans und warfen sich einen Mantel über. So getarnt nahmen sie um einen Tisch des Cafés platz und behielten den Haupteingang der Kathedrale im Auge. Der Nachmittag verging langsam und die Besucherzahlen auf dem historischen Marktplatz nahmen langsam ab. Zu guter Letzt blieben nur einige wenige zurück die von Wein oder anderen Alkoholika nicht genug bekommen konnten. Gegen siebzehn Uhr dreißig fuhren zwei schwarze Geländewagen über die rechte zufahrt auf den Marktplatz. Gezielt parkten sie auf den markierten Flächen rechts neben dem Haupteingang des Gotteshauses. Mit einer kurzen Verzögerung folgten zwei Motorräder deren Fahrer selbst für Agori Verhältnisse recht groß wirkten. Nathan glaubte seinen Augen nicht als er genauer hin sah. Anders als die Agori die aus den Geländewagen stiegen waren die Gesichter der beiden Motorradfahrer vermummt. Und ein drittes Merkmal stieß Evo förmlich in die Augen. Diese zwei großwüchsigen und vermummten Gestalten trugen Schwerter. Lange gebogene Schwerter die selbst ein Marine des UMP oder ein Praedator nur mit größter Mühe führen konnte. Mit einem Stift schrieb er etwas auf den Bierdeckel und schob ihn zu Natalie herüber. Diese nickte und reichte den Bierdeckel an William weiter. Furno nickte ebenfalls. Julia aktivierte ihr Headset und stellte eine Verbindung mit Preston und Mandy her. „Hey Leute, seit vorsichtig“ teilte sie ihren Gefährten mit, „diese Mistkäfer haben zwei Toa dabei.“ „Ok, wir passen auf,“ bestätigten Stormer und Surge, „das wird heute noch ne üble Nummer!“ Das Auftauchen zweier Toa zwang die sechs Präedatoren nun zu mehr Vorsicht. Auch wenn kein Toa alle Elementarkräfte auf Bara Magna einsetzen konnte, machte es die lebenden Maschinen dennoch zu harten und gefährlichen Gegnern. „Das gefällt mir nicht,“ flüsterte Nathan kaum hörbar zu seinen Freunden, „passt bloß auf euch auf, ich weiß nicht was uns heute Abend noch alles erwarten könnte.“ Seine Augen ruhten für eine Minute auf Natalie Breez, „und besonders du solltest aufpassen.“ Die junge Frau nickte und spürte das ihr Team Gefährte es wirklich nur gut meinte und sie nicht unterschätze, „ich werde aufpassen und wenn es geht einen Einzelkampf mit einem der Toa vermeiden.“ Jetzt wandten sich die sechs Augen wieder den Sektenmitgliedern zu. Ohne die Toa waren es genau sieben Agori. Die älteste Agori trug einen Säugling auf dem Arm. Pünktlich auf die Minute begannen die Sektenmitglieder in einer kleinen Prozession das Gotteshaus zu betreten. Die zwei Toa bezogen neben der Doppeltür Stellung. Zwei Agori bezogen Position vor dem rechten Nebeneingang und zwei weitere blieben bei den Geländewagen. Die Glocke läutete und leitete einen Fahrt ein aus dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Kapitel 3: '“Eskalation“ J'uliane vernetze sich mit ihrem Scharfschützengewehr und zielte über den Bildschirm des Headsets. Das erste Ziel war einer der Agori der sich lässig auf der Motorhaube eines der Geländewagen bequem gemacht hatte. Nex vergrößerte das Bild und schaltete den Scanner ein. Dachte ich mir doch, sprach sie zu sich, dieser Bastard trägt eine Pistole bei sich. Das Fadenkreuz wanderte über die Seite hoch bis es das Genick des Agori erreicht hatte. Die Präedatorin betätigte den Abzug und ein leises Zischen war zu hören. Die Agori im Geländewagen schreckte auf als ihr Glaubensbruder zur Seite kippte und ein Blutstrahl auf die Windschutzscheibe spritzte. Sie griff zu dem Händy das auf dem Armaturenbrett lag und begann eine Nummer zu wählen. Juliane wechselte binnen Sekunden nach dem ersten Schuss das Ziel und ein weiteres leises Zischen erklang. Die Scheibe des Geländewagens explodierte in kleine Splitter und der Kopf der Agori wurde nach rechts geschleudert. Wieder spritzte Blut gegen die Frontscheibe des PKW doch diesmal von innen. Das Handy mit dem nicht aktiviertem Anruf rutschte aus der erschlafften Hand zwischen das Gas- und Bremspedal. Die beiden Toa zogen ihre Schwerter und traten in die Richtung aus den die tödlichen Schüsse abgefeuert worden waren. Gleichzeitig standen drei Agori auf und schritten auf die Toa zu. Preston Stormer zielte frei aus dem Handgelenk auf die Agori vor der Tür. Zu erst auf die Füße so das sie nach vorne fielen und sich gut einen Schritt vor dem Gotteshaus entfernt befanden. Dann erst richtete der Präedator sie durch gezielte Kopfschüsse hin. Nun verließ er das Haus und betrat über den Nebeneingang die Kathedrale. „Preston hier,“ meldete er an seine Gefährten, „ich bin drin, warte auf jetzt Mandys Signal.“ Der Abstand zwischen den zwei vermummten Toa und den drei Agori hatte sich auf wenige Meter reduziert. Nun ließen diese ihre Mäntel über die Schultern gleiten und die Exo Rüstungen Typ III wurden sichtbar. Aus der Bewegung heraus zog die Präedatoren ihre Drillblades und aktivierten sie. Funken flogen als die Schwerter der Toa sich mit den paarweise geführten Drillblades kreuzten. „Da draußen stimmt was nicht,“ bemerkte eines der Sektenmitglieder und zog seine Pistole aus dem Halfter, „unsere Toa kreuzen mit irgend wem die Klingen!“ „Los,“ befahl Frau Mastroni ungeduldig, „sie dürfen das Gotteshaus nicht betreten!“ Einer der Agori eilte zum Nebenausgang und der andere durch den Haupteingang. Juliane wartete genau bis der Agori die letzte Stufe der Steintreppe erreicht hatte, dann betätigte sie ein drittes mal den Abzug. Die Pistole des Sektenmitgliedes fiel aus dessen Hand die augenblicklich den Hals umschloss. Blut quoll zwischen den Fingern hindurch als der Agori nach einigem Metern auf die Knie fiel und zur Seite weg kippte. Die stark betrunkenen Agori vor der Kneipe waren so dicht das sie von dem brutalen Geschehen nichts mit bekamen oder aber wenn doch nicht begriffen was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Der zweite Agori stand im Türrahmen des Nebenausgangs und wollte los laufen. In dem Momet zuckte er zweimal zusammen. Sein Hemd verfärbte sich rot, nun versagten nach einander die Lunge das Herz. Wie ein nasser Sack klappte der Agori zusammen und blieb in einer größer werdenden Blutlache liegen. D'''ie Hiebe der Toa waren stark und wuchtig. Und es kostete den drei Präedatoren einiges an Kraft und Ausdauer die Angriffe zu parieren. Auf dem Display im Headset erschien ein kurzer Satz. Natalie las ihn auf der Stelle und löste sich aus dem Zweikampf. Nathan und William schafften es für einen Moment das der Toa sich nur auf sie konzentrierte. Natalie nutze dies aus und riss das Tuch herunter, das den Toa vermummte. Dann musste sie aber wieder weg springen damit das Schwert des zweiten Toa sie nicht erwischte. „Verdammt!“ stellte William fest, „dieser Blechkamerad trägt eine Iknika!“ „Zum Glück sind wir nicht auf Mata Nui,“ lächelte Nathan und lenkte erneut einen Schwert hieb von sich weg, „und auch nicht aus Protodermis.“ „Dennoch kann dieser Mistkäfer sich ständig regenerieren,“ bemerkte Furno und parierte einen weiteren wuchtigen Hieb des Toa, „das wird keiner schneller Kampf werden!“ „Das ist aber nicht das einzige Problem,“ mischte sich Natalie ein, „es dauert sicherlich nicht lange bis die Polizei hier ist, unser Treiben wird nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben!“ „Gut,“ erwiderte Nathan und nickte William zu, „wir locken die Toa weg und setzen den Kampf wo anders fort!“ Frau Mastroni sah immer wieder zur Tür und wurde langsam sauer. „Mach hin Pater,“ drohte die Agori und zielte mit einer goldverzierten Pistole auf den Diener der Kirche, „ich habe nicht mehr so viel Zeit!“ „Für sie ist diese Taufe zu ende,“ sprach eine männliche Stimme, „Hände hoch und Augen nach links!“ Der Pater spürte den kalten Lauf einer Pistole zwischen seinem Genick und der Schulter. „Beenden sie die Taufe!“ wiederholte Frau Mastroni zornig, „sonst erschieße ich sie!“ „Sie erschießen niemanden,“ hörte die Agori hinter sich,“ ihr Spiel ist aus, sie und ihre Sekte sind erledigt!“ „Wenn sie die Waffe niederlegen und sich ergeben,“ fuhr die Stimme fort, „werden wir sie verschonen!“ „Niemals!“ fauchte die alte Agori Hass erfüllt, „sie nehmen die Waffe runter oder euer Pater hier kommt schneller als erwartet zu seinem Gott!“ Der Diener Gottes, der zuvor den Befehl des Agori befolgt hatte, der ihm eine Waffe gegen den Hals drückte, betete leise mit geschlossenen Augen. „Ich weiß jetzt zu wem sie gehören,“ grinste die alte Mastroni fast wahnsinnig, „ihr Seit Todeshändler und dürft keine Unschuldigen gefährden!“ „Sie arme alte Irre,“ lachte die Stimme hinter ihr, „wir sind Präedatoren und dürfen auch unschuldige Opfer in kauf nehmen!“ Nun ging alles ganz schnell. In nur wenigen Sekunden hallten zwei Schüsse durch das Gotteshaus. Dicht gefolgt von dem Gräusch von zwei Körpern die auf den Boden der Kathedrale aufschlugen und kurz danach das Schreien eines Babys. „Los weg hier!“ rief Juliane Nex und eilte durch den Nebenausgang in das Gotteshaus, „die Polizei ist unterwegs hier her!“ „Gut, wir kommen,“ erwiderten Preston und Mandy, „hier gibt es so wieso nichts mehr zu tun!“ Die Streifenwagen bretterten mit Blaulicht und Sirenen durch die Innenstadt. „Wilde Schießerei am historischen Marktplatz,“ funkte der Kommissar in das Sprechfunkgerät, „wir brauchen eine Spezialeinheit und einen Hubschrauber!“ Kurz vor den Zufahrtsstraßen hielten die Fahrzeuge der Polizei und die schwer bewaffneten Beamten schwärmten aus. Es waren keine Schüsse zu hören, eine gespenstische Ruhe lag über dem historischen Stadtkern. Bis ein Funkspruch das Schweigen brach, „neun unversehrte Betrunkene, sieben Leichen und ein leicht verletzter Agori.“ ''D'ie Motoren der Motorräder heulten auf als sie über die Landstraße heizten. Nathan und William kamen sich wie modere Glatorianer vor. Anstelle von Reittieren trugen sie ein Duell vom Sattel eines Motorrades aus. Die Toa hielten die zwei Präedatoren weiter in Schach und ließen ihnen nur wenig Pausen. Breez blieb weiter hinten wie es ihre Gefährten befohlen hatten und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. „Lenke einen dieser Blechkameraden auf dich,“ funkte Furno über das Headset, „beschäftige ihn aber vermeide dabei unnötige Nahkämpfe!“ „Wird erledigt,“ bestätigte die junge Frau und überlegte sich einen Weg um sich einen der Toa zu entledigen. Zu erst einmal schoss sie jedoch der Maschine zwei Pistolenschüsse in den Rücken. Der Toa steckte diese locker ein doch drehte er sein Motorrad und hielt auf Natalie zu. William und Nathan kamen jetzt zu einer waghalsigen Idee. „Hey Kumpel,“ funkte Nathan und schien irgendwie guter Laune zu sein, „was können manche Reittiere!“ „Ausschlagen mit den Hinterbeinen!“ erwiderte William, „aber das können wir mit unseren Bikes auch!“ „Ich übernehme den ersten Angriff,“ lächelte Furno und gab Gas, „sorge du dafür das ich den Abstand vergrößern kann!“ Nathan stimmte zu und setze sein Motorrad genau vor den Toa. Nach etwa einem Kilometer drehte Furno seine Maschiene, „hey Kumpel mach dich bereit zum ausscheren!“ Der Toa holte wieder zum Schlag aus um sich dem lästigen Agori vor ihm zu entledigen. In diesem Moment scherte dieser aus. Die lebende Maschine deren Brust jetzt völlig ungeschützt war kam nicht mehr zum Schlag. Furno trat volle Wucht auf die Bremse und drehte sein Motorrad. Das noch drehende Hinterrad stieg in die Höhe und krachte voller Wucht gegen den Brustkorb des Toa. Dieser wurde nun weit durch die Luft geschleudert und rollte über die Straße. Als ob der Schlag und der harte Sturz keine Wirkung gezeigt hätte stand der Toa wieder auf. Doch seine Maske befand sich nicht mehr an seinem Kopf. „Ich mache diesen Blechkameraden fertig,“ funkte William zufrieden, „nutze du deine Geschwindigkeit und den Abstand um den zweiten aus dem Sattel zu werfen!“ „Wird erledigt,“ antwortete Nathan lachend, „wir sehen uns später.“ Der Toa schritt auf den Agori in Rüstung zu. In der einen Hand hielt Furno die Kanohi und in der anderen seine Pistole. „Willkommen auf Bara Magna, es wäre für dich besser gewesen du hättest diesen Planeten nie betreten!“ sprach der Präedator und hob die Waffe, „es tut mir leid aber ich habe keine andere Wahl.“ Nun leerte der Agori das ganze Magazin in den Brustkorb des Toa außer die letzte Kugel. „Mögest du in Frieden ruhen und jene die dich hier her holten im Schmerz versinken,“ beendete William Furno den Satzt, „denn dein Leben hätte hier und heute nicht enden müssen.“ Die letzte Kugel krachte dem Toa in den Schädel der nun zuckend zusammen sackte. Natalie und Nathan stiegen wieder auf ihre Maschinen und ließen den mechanischen Körper des zweiten Toa auf der Landstraße zurück. Das künstliche Wesen zuckte noch einmal dann explodierte der Sprengsatz. „Diese Sekte ist grausamer als wir,“ bemerkte Evo traurig, „sie reißen ein lebendes Wesen aus seiner Heimat um es als Waffe zu missbrauchen.“ „Ja,“ gab Breez zu, auch wenn sie nicht ganz so betroffen über das Ende des Toa gewesen war, „und mit dem Gewissen das es seine Heimat vielleicht nie wieder sehen wird!“ Die Zwei schlossen William auf und blieben auf der Landstraße. „Wir sollen nicht nach Roxtus zurück fahren,“ funkte Furno ihnen zu, „Stormer, Nex und Surge treffen uns an der Autobahnauffahrt.“ „Ok,“ bestätigten die beiden Präedatoren, „dann geben wir mal Stoff, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen!“ '''''Epilog: D'ie sechs Furnobikes verließen die Autobahn und fuhren auf die Hauptstraße Richtung Makuhero City. Nach etwa fünfundzwanzig Minuten hatten sie wieder das Parkhaus erreicht unter dem sich eines der Verstecke der Bruderschaft befand. Sie stellten die Maschinen in die Parkboxen und schlenderten in den Fahrstuhl. Wieder einige Minuten später saßen sie wieder in dem Büro wo ihre Mission vor genau acht Wochen begonnen hatte. Mr. Bishop las den Bericht und wirkte entspannt. „Gute Arbeit Leute,“ lachte der Abteilungsleiter und lobte die sechs Agori ein zweites mal, „aber eure Aktion in Roxtus war eine echte Glanzleistung.“ „Gab es Zeugen?“ erkundigte sich Nathan vorsichtig, „musste die Bruderschaft irgend welche Spuren beseitigen lassen?“ „Nein, in der Stadt habt ihr keine Spuren hinterlassen,“ lächelte der Agori hinter dem Schreibtisch, „und die Kosten für die Schäden auf der Landstraße hielten sich auch noch in Grenzen.“ „Was wurde aus dem Baby?“ wollte Mandy wissen,“ geht es dem kleinen Agori gut?“ „Machen sie sich um den süßen Racker keine Sorgen Fräulein Surge,“ beruhigte Mr. Bishop die junge Frau, „der Spross ist in guten und lieben Händen.“ „Die Wing Coon Sekte existiert nicht mehr,“ meinte der Abteilungsleiter und wandte sich speziell an Nathan Evo, „und dennoch wirken sie als ob sie versagt hätten.“ „In gewisser Weiße,“ erwiderte Nathan leise und mit leicht betroffener Stimme, „dieser Einsatz hat viele Leben gekostet die Schuldig waren und eine Strafe verdienten aber auch zwei die aus meiner Sicht frei jedweder Schuld waren!“ „Sie sprechen jetzt von den beiden Toa?“ hakte Mr. Bishop nach, „und ja, ich gebe ihnen sogar diesbezüglich recht.“ „Manche bezichtigen uns der Grausamkeit und Gnadenlosigkeit,“ fuhr der Abteilungsleiter fort, „und ich scheue es nicht dies zu zugeben.“ „Doch letzten Endes dient all unser Handeln dem Schutz dreier Welten,“ mischte sich Luna Maris ein, „und eure Betrübnis Herr Evo, sie ist keine Schwäche sondern eine Stärke.“ '„Wenn wir nur aus Hass oder Zorn Beständen,“ lächelte die Todeshändlerin freundlich, „wären wir keine Agori mehr nur herunter gekommene Bestien.“ „Sehen sie diesen Einsatz als ein vollen Erfolg an,“ wiederholte Mr. Bishop zufrieden, „und nun genießen sie ein paar freie Tage.“ D'ie sechs Freunde saßen auf der Veranda von Nathan Evos Haus in einem Vorort Ateros. Die Sonne ging langsam am Horizont unter während die Freunde mit einem Glas Wein anstießen. All der Stress und die Hintergedanken an den Einsatz waren vergessen und ein jeder genoss den Urlaub. „Warum hegen hin und wieder geheime Gruppen so an der Wiedervereinigung der drei Planeten?“ fragte Preston gut gelaunt und nippte an seinem Glas, „sie müssen sich doch der Folgen bewusst sein!“ „Ja, das sind sie,“ lächelte Evo der nicht mehr an die zwei Toa dachte, „doch sie denken das sie daraus einen Vorteil ziehen können.“ „Stürze eine Welt ins Chaos und vernichte jede Spuren alter Strukturen,“ malte Mandy das Szenario aus, „dann baue eine neue auf in der du der alleinige Herrscher bist!“ „Genauso hat in der Vergangenheit jemand die Makuta manipuliert,“ überlegte Furno und zeigte auf einen Punkt im Himmel, „nun lauern sie in einer riesigen Maschine auf den Tag an dem jemand diese reaktiviert.“ Die sechs Agori gingen wieder ins Haus und die Sterne blieben alleine am nächtlichen Himmel zurück. Luna saß noch einige Minuten neben den Babybetten und sank die Kleinen in den Schlaf. „Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl nicht war?“ fragte Noctis mit freundlicher Stimme, „ein Kind zu lieben das nicht unser Blut in sich trägt.“ Luna nickte müde und nahm ihren Mann in die Arme, „doch hat jedes Kind eine Familie verdient die es lieb hat und umsorgt.“ „Ja, mein Schatz,“ lächelte Noctis und ging neben seiner Frau aus dem Kinderzimmer, „und er wird sich später nicht mehr an seine wahren Eltern erinnern.“ Das Ehepaar ließ sich in das Bett sinken und zog die Bettdecke hoch. Nun trat auch hier die Nachtruhe ein. Mr. Bishop schloss die Tür seines Büros ab und schlenderte den Flur entlang. Er nahm noch einen kurzen Umweg über den schwer gesicherten Raum in dem die Abteilung Artefakte aufbewahrte. „Welcher Wahnsinnige konnte so etwas schaffen?“ beklagte sich der Agori und musterte noch einmal die Kanohimasken, „in der Welt aus der ihr stammt trägt das Böse den Namen Makuta, in unserer Welt den Namen Gewissenlosigkeit der Wissenschaft und Machtmissbrauch.“ Der Abteilungsleiter zog einen Stift aus der Jackentasche und schrieb etwas in sein Notizbuch, „ja, morgen werdet ihr unter Aufsicht vernichtet, ihr seit zu mächtig als das man euch lange aufbewahren kann.“ '''''Nachwort: Manchmal frage ich mich was wirklich hinter der Prophezeiung steckt, schrieb Nathan in sein Tagebuch. Und ich bezweifle das je ein Agori, Matoraner oder Toa diese Frage beantworten kann. Wie manche sagen, schrieb er weiter, wird sie immer ein Phänomen bleiben das verschieden ausgelegt wird. Fakt ist aber, beendete Nathan den Eintrag, dass wenn sie jemals erfüllt wird zwei von drei Zivilisationen auf der Strecke bleiben werden. „Und um das zu verhindern gibt es uns,“ lachte Evo und klappte das Tagebuch zu, „dazu wurde die tausend Jährige Bruderschaft gegründet.“ „Komm schon Schatz,“ hörte er Juliane rufen, „las uns die Nacht noch etwas genießen!“ Nathan lächelte zufrieden und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, „ja, das ist eine wirklich gute Idee.“ Hauptrollen: Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Mandy Surge.JPG| Mandy Surge Datei:2 Mandy Surge 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Juliane Nex Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| Soundtrack; thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Epos